Lips of an Angel
by Daughter of Evil2741
Summary: This is my first story published so I'm really nervous. This story is with Shadow and my OC - I'm not going to give a summary because this is my first time but I will include it with future stories. I do take fan character requests so please don't be shy to ask! Please review and ENJOY!
1. What Happened

**Note: I do no own any of the Sonic character, or Ryku (Ryku belongs to ShadowEpona). I only own Angel who is my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What Happened.**

_**My name is Angel, I'm a Hedghog who wanted to be cared for. I didn't know what happened to me in my past, but if it wasn't for a certain black Hedgehog then I would of died. This is my story.**_

I woke up struggling to breath, I felt pain run through my body like virus had been injected into me. I closed my eyes again, inhaling and exhaling, letting my body relax with pain still in me. Then my ear twiched, hearing voices but I was to tired to see what was going on. I felt something stick into my arm before I knew it, I was out like a light.

I came round once more hearing the same voices again. Feeling curious, I opened my eyes and looked around. It looked like I was in a medical facility, but with metal walls and a big computer on the opposite side from the exit. Again pain flushed back into my body, I groand and tried to move into a more comfortable position. The voices stopped and was replaced with footsteps, I sighed and closed my eyes again trying to rest, soon enough I was fast asleep.

Yet again I woke up and looked around, this time I was in a small plain room. The room just had a white bed and a light in the middle of the room. Leaning on the door was a boy Hedgehog with his eyes closed. He was white all over, with red strips, and some green wih three bangs hanging in front of his face, one over his eye , and another one hanging over his other eye and one hanging down the middle of his face and are all blood red with a green tip. He has one long skinny quill on each side of his front face to the side hanging to his hands, with green markings. He has part of his right ear missing in a triangular shape. Also a ear piercing on the same ear, right below the missing part of his ear. Plus two quills on each side sticking up, and one in the middle of the top back of his head pointing down, as well as the middle of the back of his head pointing down. With one long quill that splits into two parts on each side, and has red striped designs on nearly every quill, matching the other. He has green scar like lines over his eyes , and green markings on his arms. he had bandages on one of his legs, and arms, as well as a quill or two. He had white chest hair, and on the tips of it, he has blood red hair, blood red eyes. Black fingerless gloves, and green and red, and black shoes with spikes on he bottem. His tail had red tip, and two spikes on his back.

I sat up in the bed only to discover that I was hook upto a IV. I made me feel relly bad, but I took a deep breath and shook it off, I tried to make myself as comfortable as I could. As I moved a little pain shot through my side which caused me to yelp, and also startled the boy Hedgehog. He looked at me, then sighed and walked upto me.

"Who are you?" I asked as he sat next to me on the bed.

"My name is Ryku, Ryku the hedgehog." He sighed with relieve and came over to me. I soon started thinking what was going on.

"What happened?" Again Ryku sighed.

"We were wondering if you could tell us? We found you in an abandound GUN base on a mission. You were barely alive at the time, and we brought you here, we aided you. To be honest I thought you would have never made it." I still pondered trying to think.

"What do mean Ryku?" Tears forming.

"I mean... Well you were out for three months." I stared at Ryuk wide eyed, but I still thought, trying my hardest to remeber.

Ryku took my wrist with a firm grip and took out the wire attached to my wrist and pulled back the covers.

"Can you walk?" He questioned. I was unsure since he told me what happened. I gave it a go anyway, I pushed myself off the bed, Ryku helped me get to my feet. I was a bit shaky at first but I put most of my weight on Ryuk. He let loose of my wrist and put his hand on my hip, while I put my arm around the back of his neck.

We walked for a while until we went through some metal doors, the room looked like a controll room with someone sitting in the chair pressing and switching buttons.

"She's awake sir!" The guy turned around and smiled at me, I leaned onto Ryku feeling a little more pain shoot through me.

"You woke up earlier than I expected. Anyway, my name is Doctor Eggman..." He was cut off as Ryku tried to get a better grip on me. Eggman clicked his fingers and a robot came with a chair, Ryku sat me down and stood next to me.

"Now, what is your name?" I saddend and stayed silent, for some reason I couldn't remeber anyhthing. My name, my life, what happened if I had a family? I kept my head down with questions running around my head with out an answer.

"What is your name?" Eggman said a little louder.

"I... I can't remember." Tears blurred my vision, as I thought and sighed.

"What!" Eggman and Ryku both said, I looked back up at them with no emotion.

"Let's see if I can find you in GUN documents." With that Eggman was back pressing buttons. Ryku picked me up bridal style and took me back to the room I awoke in. As soon as Ryku laid back down on the bed, he injected the wire back into me.

"You should get more rest. Let's hope your strength comes back." He soon left the room, leaving the door unlocked.


	2. Now

**Here's a new Chapter - ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Now.**

The next morning Ryku brought in a tray of breakfast for me, I wonder what was going through his mind right now but still he gave me a smile. Ryku watched me eat my breakfast but stayed silent, I broke the silence.

"Thankyou for all this." He sat next to me, still silent as again smiling at me.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be out side guarding me or doing a mission for Eggman?" I said while stuffing some toast into my mouth, Ryku giggled as I ate another toast.

"My orders are to aid you back to health. You are only person I can really talk to without an argument or a battle." I smiled as I finished my last toast, Ryku put the tray on the floor and stared at me with a bit of a giggle.

"What?" I tilted my head.

"It's nothing, get some rest." With that he picked up the tray and walked out the room. I layed back down with thoughts dancing in my mind.

Two weeks past and I was getting better everyday, but I still had bad cuts on my torso. Every morning I woke up early waiting for Ryku to come in and have a chat, only this morning was different. This moring a black Hedgehog with blood red stripes came in, he looked at me with a death stare.

"You're quiet." His ruby red eyes put me in a daze.

"I've just woken up." I lied at him, he didn't looked like he cared. A few moments past and we were still looking at each other, the black Hedgehog soon headed towards the door.

"You coming or not." He gave his voice in a way that I had to come, I jumped to my feet following the black Hedgehog out the room.

"What's your name?" The Hedgehog didn't talk much, was he keeping something hidden?

"Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." We soon came into another metal door, as I went through I saw a punch bag, a ring and other equipment, guess I was in the training room. Shadow stood in the middle of the room, looking at me.

"I want you to fight me." He gave me an evil smirk. I didn't know if I could fight and I had two good reasons. One, I still had bad wounds and two, did I actually knew how to fight? If only I had my memory, I gave up and lunged at Shadow. Shadow, struck me in the gut, I held my stomach feeling a little pain. Shadow lunged at me this time, I thought quick and ran at him. Shadow tried to hit me again but I caught his wrist and throw him into the wall.

"Not bad. Lets see if you can do better?" Shadow threw in as much punches and kicks at me, I dodged them all. For some reason I caught his neck and pushed him to the wall, I quickly took a step back realizing that I was about to kill him. Shadow then struck my writs in his hands and pushed me into a corner. Shadow tightened his grip and blood was running down his hands, pain poured through and was ripping at my wrists.

"Shadow stop! Now, please!" Tears ran down my cheeks as I fell to the ground taking deep breaths. I looked around for Shadow but he wasn't in the room, I looked at my bloody wrists, what am I doing? Shadow came back into the doors with a white box. He bandaged my wrists, but as he did, I started to get light headed and my cheeks went a bright red.

"Sorry." Then Shadow looked into my eyes and blushed bright red, we stared at each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Shadow looked away still blushing, he led me to my room. That night I was still thinking about Shadow, I don't know why but he was different from anyone I met before. Shadow is really quiet and still, does what he was told to do but I think he is hiding something. Something deep and painful, what could it be?


	3. The Thoughts and a Dream

**I'm on a role with these Chapters - ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Thoughts and a Dream.**

_**I was being dragged by some soldiers, I tried to fight back but I couldn't move. They strapped down on an experimenting table, one man who I believed was a scientist came at me with a scalpel, ready to dissect me. I tried to loosen the straps but the soldiers had me pinned down. I was screaming as they cut me open from my stomach, 'What is happening?' Then I found myself lying on the floor, blood covered my body and fire was everywhere.**_

"WAKE UP!" I screamed and fell onto the floor crying, I looked up and Shadow stood there starring at me with confusion. Guess I woke him up with the screams. Shadow sat besides me and wrapped his around my waist, I cried into his furry chest soaking him.

"It's okay. Just a nightmare, your fine and safe." Shadow tighted his grip, as if he knew what I was going through.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay." Shadow let go of me and got up heading for the door. I still had tears running down my cheeks, I didn't want Shadow to leave me, I was terrified.

I cuddled up into a ball on my bed and took deep breaths. I sat up as my door opened and closed again, it was Shadow. He sat down next to me and handed me some pills and a glass of water.

"This will help you sleep." Shadow's voice was so sweet and soft instead of hard and scary. I took the pills and relaxed onto Shadow, feeling drowsy.

~ Shadow's POV ~

She was soom falling asleep on me, I picked her up and carried her down to my bedroom. I knew what she was going through and she must be terrified. I placed her down on my bed she looked so peaceful when she sleeps. She reminded so much of Maria, I will look after her even if she doesn't want me to. I led next to her and soon I fell into a slumber.

I soon came round as the sun shone on my face, I sighed, I really hate mornings. I soon relized that I was cuddling the girl, I blushed and got out of bed and went onto my duties.

~ My POV ~

I yawned and stretched feeling a lot better from last night. Then I relized I was in a different room, the room was a double bed with a walk in closet, plus windows that give out sunlight.

"No way!"

~ Shadow's POV ~

I finally finished my duties and was heaing back to my room to check on the girl, until I bumped into Ryku.

"Where's the girl!" He grapped my chest ready for a battle.

"In my room." He tightened his grip on me which was really starting to bug me.

"Why the hell is she in your room!"

"She was screaming last night and scared to death in her dreams, what else should I have done to calm her down! Talk about the boogey man who scares you until you die!" I soon punched Ryku and carried on my way.

I soon entered my room and saw the girl cuddling the pillow and crying. I walked upto her and felt her head. She was feverish, she looked at me, I was about to say something until she sat up and held her head. Something was up with her.

"Make it stop! Please make it stop Shadow." I didn't know what she meant but some how I got scared of her actions.

"Don't let them take me away. I don't want to become a monster, please help!" She didn't make any sense. Ryku and the Doctor came in the room only to see her crying.

"Come away from her Shadow!" The Doctor came round to the side of her while I stood next to Ryku.

"What's with her Doctor?" Ryku looked so worried, I never saw him like this.

"Her memories are flooding back to her, sadly she can't take all the pressure which is causing her to feel pain." She kept on screaming and crying for hours, me and Ryku waited outside. I soon went back in the room, losing patience, only to find the girl panting and falling asleep.

"Leave her to sleep." The Doctor left the room, I stayed and watched over her. two days went by and still, the girl slept, I started to leave the room now and again to eat or do my chores, the rest of the time I would stay with her and watch her sleep.


	4. What happened to me?

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What happened to me?**

I woke up feeling light headed and dizzy and only one question came into my mind. _'What happened to me?'_ Soon everything came back and I realized of how terrified I was and blind to see what I became.

Weak and holding onto the walls, I slowley made my way out of the room and walked through a random corridor.

~ Shadow's POV ~

Great I have to go on a stupid mission with Ryku. I was in the controll room with Ryku and the Doctor. The Doctor was explaining the mission when for some reason he was cut of and looking behind me and Ryku.

I turned around and saw the girl holding onto the door post looking at us. I walked up to her as she lost her strength to stand. The Doctor grinned at her and asked her the same question.

"What is your name?" How could the Doctor be so stupid. The poor girl who can't remember a thing, just woken up, made her way here with the little bit of strength she had left, only to be confronted by a question.

She was silent and still as I had my arms around her, why did I have my arms around her? It's not like I have fellings for her or anything else, i'm the ultimate life form, I don't have feelings.

"Angel" My ear twitched as heard the girl whisper something, but I couldn't make out what she said. I was about to suggest that I take her back to her room until.

"My name is Angel." Her voice was a bit shakey, you could tell she was in shock.

"Well then it's settled. Shadow, Ryku you will take our new friend 'Angel' with you tommorrow to retrive the chaos emerlads." With that Eggman carried on whatever he was doing, I picked up Angel and took her to her new room and Ryku went on with his duties.

"Where you taking me?" I looked at her and smiled as she cuddled into my chest.

~ My POV ~

"Where you taking me?" Shadow looked down at me and smiled, I felt different, I felt really happy and protected. I was still a little tired and soon, without relizing, I cuddled into Shadow chest. Shadow soon

led me down on my bed, but I didn't let go of him. I grabbed his arm as he turned to face the door, he looked back at me with confusion.

"Could you stay here until I fall asleep?" He sat down next to me with no emotion and started to stroke my quills. This made light headed and sleep was taking over.

~ Shadow's POV ~

She was soon fast asleep in my arms, She was so at peace. 'Angel', she really had the beauty of an angel and voice. What am I doing? I shouldn't have feelings for her or anyone for that matter. *sigh* I should leave her to sleep. I got of the bed without disturbing her and walked over to the door, I took one more glimpse at her. She looked lost in her dreams. A red light soon went off before I could walk out the door, I quickly looked back at Angel, she moved around but settled back to sleep.

"Shadow, Ryku, the blue furball is here. Come to the controll room stat." Eggmans voice always boomed. I quickly ran to the control room ready for a fight.

As soon as I went through the doors, I jumped and punched Sonic. Rouge came by my side.

"Where have you been?" It must have been a month since I've seen Rouge.

"I came back from a mission. I heard you got a new team mate." Rouge kicked Amy as she came with her hammer.

"You won't be able to meet her until tomorrow." Rouge gave me a confused look.

"That's weird, How come Knuckles is not here? There's only Sonic, Tails and Amy." Rouge looked at me hoping I would know, I shrugged at her and punched Sonic a few times. Knowing the echidna, he would be guarding that Master Emerald.

~ Knuckles POV ~

This was easy plan ever! While Sonic and them lot are distracting Eggman and the gang, I can try and find the emeralds what that bat took. I was walking down a long corridor with millions of doors. Great! Guess I'll have to check every room then. I walked into the first room, nothing in just a bed. After a while I was getting bored and I've lost count of which door I was up to.

I soon opened the next door, just another plain room with a bed. Then I noticed that someone was in the bed, I silently walked up to the bed and carefully pulled back the covers. My laid upon a young, beautiful girl who was in deep sleep. What was a young girl doing here? Eggman must of kidnapped her, the chaos emeralds I will have to find some other time. I gently picked her up and started to make my way out of the base to the check point where I would meet the gang.


	5. Home

**Chapter**** 5: Home.**

I was soon in the forest making my way to the oldest oak tree to meet the gang. Few minuet's past and soon ahead of me was the tree, I started to running seeing a blue hedgehog under the tree with a few bruises on his arms, legs and torso. I guess Shadow took a pounding at him, he stood up noticing me and came zooming in front of me.

"Hey Knuckles, did you get the emeralds?" He soon looked down at the sleeping hedgehog with a 'awe' look. Amy and Tails came running up to us with smiles on their faces, 'I wonder how they with react when the see what's happened.' Amy was next to come up to me and Sonic, she had no expression like she didn't want the hedgehog around, Tails came gliding up using his twin tails to support his balance. How was I going to explain this?

**~ Sonic' s POV ~**

Soon Knuckles explained how he found the young and hedgehog, I'll let him of this time since he found someone in need, she was really cute, as she laid in his arms.

"That's quiet a story there Knuckles, let's get her back home and see if Egghead has done anything stupid to her." With that I gently took her away from Knuckles and started my way, Amy looked at me her cheeks going red with a hard stare. It took a while to get to our mansion (_I wanted to make a home where all the Sonic heroes live together in one big house, in this story the people awarded them with a big mansion and medals after Sonic 2006. Back to the story) _eventually we made our way home, I was the first home and made my to the medical room. I just about put the girl in bed when Tails came in with a small device.

"What's this?" Tails came up to me with it and scanned the girl.

"It's a Minnie x-ray, I altered it a little so it can show if there's any damage to the bones or skin." Then the device started beeping, Tails looked a the screen and gave a confused look mumbling _This has never happened before!_ That got me worried.

"What's wrong?" Tails looked back at the girl then to me.

"Could you lift up her shirt please." I did as I was told and l lifted her shirt and I became shocked as I saw scars, scratches and fiction burns on her stomach. I turned to Tails wide eyed, He went over to a cupboard and brought out a cream.

"We better sought out those wounds." I nodded trying not to think what things could have happened to her.

"Why would Eggman do something like this?" Tails looked at me then carried on putting cream on her stomach.

"I don't think Eggman did this Sonic." I nodded and left the room, to see Amy in the corridor staring at me, what's her problem? I ignored and walked past her, she started to follow me with a mean stare.

"How long Is she supposed to stay?" I stopped in my tracks, does Amy want to get rid of her?

"Until she gets better and we can relocate her family and if she doesn't have a family then she can stay here." I did hope that she could stay here, Amy huffed and went to sit with cream and vanilla. I was about to go out for a quick run until the door swung open revealing Shadow the hedgehog and he looked like would explode any second. I got into my fighting stance ready for Shadow o lunge at me but instead he just walked up to me growling.

"Where is she?" Shadow gripped me by the throat.

I tugged him to follow me, I head to think fast though, didn't want Shadow taking her back to that hell hole. I closed the door after Shadow walked I the room looking at the sleeping hedgehog. I started explaining the wound on her stomach and asking if she could stay until she was healed.

"I will give you a week, then I'll be back to pick her up."

"A week! That won't be enough time for her to heal." Shadow looked back down at her then me.

"It will be enough time for her to get her strength and the amount of time for me to trick the Doctor." Shadow started heading for the door.

"Shadow, do you know her name?" Shadow turned around at me then opened the door.

"Her name is Angel." With that he was gone. Angel huh! That name really suits her.

**~ My POV ~**

I opened my eyes only to shut them from the light, turned over onto my back and stretched every muscle, a I stretched my claws came out and dug into the bed sheets very lightly. I sat up and looked around, I wasn't in the base anymore. A walk in closet, a small balcony with purple curtains, black bed covers and a small writers desk. I looked across my bed and saw a blue hedgehog, eyes closed and he seems to be cursing under his breath. I wonder where I was and who he is?

"Excuse me." I stated, the hedgehog open his eyes and gave me a warm welcoming smile. He came around the left side of the bed and knelt down.

"Hello, Angel is it?" How did he know my name?

"Yes it is, how did you know." He chuckled, I wonder what's so funny.

"Shadow told me. Me and the others will be taking care of you for a while." I smiled feeling at ease knowing that I can trust him.

"I'm Sonic." Sonic helped me to my feet but I gave out a groan holding my tummy and sitting back down.

"My tummy never felt this bad before." Sonic helped me get back into bed still giving a caring smile.

"I guess your hungry and... well... you do have bad wounds on your stomach." I lowered my head in sorrow and sighed.

"I'll get you some breakfast then I'll introduce you to the others." I nodded and settled back down in the warm covers lost deep in thought, this is going to be a sweet home.


	6. A Powerful Book

**Chapter 6: A Powerful Book.**

Two days past and I became good friend with everyone except for Amy, for some reason she kept her distance from me. I didn't really understand her, she would always cuddle Sonic and flirt with him, and when he is talking to me she always cuts of our conversation; to talk about he and Sonic.

Sonic apologised and decided to take me out for the day, I was so excited and I couldn't wait. I was in my room getting myself ready, I put on a black thin leggings, a black tank top and over my top, I had a loose one shoulder top which was a purple grey. I put my quills up with a clip so it looked like a pony tail and a tint of mascara and eye liner. I went to my closet and got out some black boots with a small grey heel. I clipped the boots and made my way downstairs where Sonic was waiting. He was leaning on the front door tapping his feet, once he noticed me he whistled.

"Wow. You look great, shall we get going." I gave a smile and we were out the door. Once we were in the wood, Sonic picked me up bridal style and ran at full speed. I felt the wind sweeping past my face, I breathed slowly and lightly as it was hard to take in all the air at this speed.

**~ Amy's POV ~**

I watched Sonic and Angel leave through the front door, why was he hanging with her instead of me. I sat next to Cream, who reading to her chao Cheese.

"What does Sonic see in her that I don't, What does she have that I don't!" Cream turned to me with a confused look.

"Who?"

"Angel. Ever since she got here, Sonic never has time for me. Heck, Sonic never took me out for the day either."

"Oh Amy." Cream put the book down and Cheese sat on her lap. "Mr Sonic is just trying to get miss Angel comfortable with her new surroundings. It's not easy being around strangers which could scare her and make her uncomfortable. Besides once she's took to her new surroundings you can hug Mr Sonic all day long." Cream made her way into the kitchen to see Vanilla, her mother. I hope she was right, because I really love Sonic.

**~ Sonic's POV ~**

I soon came to a halt and sat Angel down on the soft, green grass. I sat next to her.

"Well, what do you think?" She looked around and gasped in amazement.

"It's beautiful!" I looked around, all I saw was a never ending forest, flower field with a beautiful waterfall leaving a peaceful, clear blue lake. I couldn't stop smiling as Angel smiled.

"I thought you would like this place. I used to come here with my parents when I was a kid. *Chuckles*. I remember before my parents died, I was right here, looking for my dad since we wee playing hide and seek. ... I saw another hedgehog, she was hiding behind that tree, looking at me. I started to walk up to her, but she ran away. She nearly looked like you in a way, all white with black strips at the end of her quills but she had an amazing dark purple eyes. The next day after my parents died, I went back to see if I could find her, I saw her walking to an old dead, twisted tree. She put something in the hole of the tree, then started running like she was scared of something or someone. Anyway I never saw her after that." I looked at Angel she had her eyes closed facing at the ground. "Angel?"

**~ My POV ~**

Flash back:

_I was walking to my favourite tree, it may have been old and dead but it brought life back to me. Today was the last time I was going to see it, G.U.N was after me, they want my powers. I didn't want to be controlled by them, be turned into a monster. I hid an old book in the hole of the tree, I suddenly heard footsteps so I made a run for it hoping it wasn't G.U.N._

_"Angel. Come, we need you."_ I looked around, am I hearing things. I soon looked over to a distance, there was a dark path with a purple orb. Guess I'm not hearing things after all! I got up and followed the orb.

"Where are you taking me?" I stumbled a little as the path became rough and rocky.

"_You'll see. We are so glad you are back."_

"What do you mean?" I didn't recall any purple orbs but I still didn't remember much of my past.

"_Don't you remember? You hid the book in the oldest tree." _The flashback then I was the girl who Sonic was talking about. We soon came to the old tree, I circled it twice then stopped; noticing the hole. I quickly put my hands in and grabbed the book, I looked at the orb. The orb touched the book and the book turned into a small sized notebook which could fit in your pocket.

_"When you're alone open the book, you will remember what to do then."_ Then the orb disappeared, I put the book into my pocket and made my back to Sonic.

**~ Sonic's POV ~**

I soon got up noticing Ryku signalling me to come over. I went leaving Angel with the beautiful scenery. I came up to him, I hope he's not here to fight and take Angel away.

"What?" I said with anger.

"Shadow told me to tell you that you have five more days then he'll be coming to get her."

"Yeah so?" I didn't really need to know that.

"And you need to tall me how she's doing. Orders from Shadow." I sighed.

"Well, she gets tired fair easily and have you noticed the wounds on her stomach?" Ryku nodded, he explained how he and Shadow found her, barley alive. I nearly went back into shock when he told me how she was in bad shape.

"So that's what happened. I thought Eggman did this to her." Ryku gave a small chuckle.

"No! We all did our part to help her, including the Doctor. Well he did most of the work. Anyway I better tell Mr 'smiley' the news. See you later." Ryku started to jog away, I had to think fast to stop them from taking her away.

I went back to where Angel was, she was lying down starting to fall asleep. I came over and picked her up and made my way home. By the time we were home she as fast asleep in my arms, I took her to her room and put her down on the bed and close the door behind me.

**~ My POV ~**

I woke up in my bed, I stretched out my muscles and got into my pyjamas. I got the book out and it grew into a diary., I opened it, blank! The orb said I knew what to do, so I took out pen wrote every thing I remembered including the flashbacks and my new friends. When I was done, the words on the page moved and twirled around. I soon read the new set of words out loud but they didn't make any sense.

"...Nocterna, Elania, Gruopes." Then a purple glow came from my hand. I grew curious and felt the power, wasn't as strong as Shadows but at least it will protect me when I'm in battle.


	7. GUN

**Hey! I just want to thank werewolf lover99 for reviewing every chapter so far! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: G.U.N.**

**~ Sonic's POV ~**

I was getting worried about Angel, she's been in her room for two days without coming out. I went up yesterday to see if she was ok, I knocked on the door and asked if I could come in but all she said was that she just wanted some time to herself. I also had one day left before Shadow would come for her, speaking of which, I don't really want him to take her! I think Angel has had enough adventure for now.

"SONIC, SONIC!" Amy came running up to me, I could see in her eyes that she was concerned about something.

"What's wrong Amy?" Amy kept tugging my arm and dragged me upstairs. If she thinks that I'm going into her bedroom, then I'm not going to even look at her! For some reason she took me to Angels room, she opened the door but I was shocked what happened next. Amy handed me a material, it had the logo of G.U.N. I ran out looking for Shadow and Ryku, hoping they can help.

**~ Amy's POV ~ **

After I handed Sonic the material, he ran out of the house. I took another look at the room, everything was wrecked, burnt and destroyed. It was amazing how they created little sound. I ran back down stairs to get some help cleaning the room and explaining what's happened so far.

**~ Shadow's POV ~**

I was walking with Ryku in the woods looking for chaos emeralds, this was just a waste of time. Suddenly Sonic came zooming at us. He stopped right in front of my face.

"WHAT!" Sonic has some nerve showing up here.

"Shadow, Ryku... I need your help. It's Angel..." Soon Sonic explained what happened and how G.U.N has kidnapped her, I didn't really understand why G.U.N wanted her but if anyone knew where G.U.N's base is was the Doctor. We soon headed to get the Doctor.

Sonic soon explained what happened, the Doctor on the other hand was left in silence.

"So we really need help to find Angel." Sonic pleaded.

"I think I will go with you. It would be interesting to find any information about her." We all agreed and followed the doctor in his small little ship. Soon we came to an underground base, I guess that's their base.

**~ My POV ~**

I slowly opened my eyes, everything was a blur at first but soon came clear, although I wished that I'd never had woken up. I soon remembered how that fire was caused, but I soon got a headache from it all. I soon move around and tried to get back onto my own two feet, when pain exploded inside of me. I whimpered and fell back down on the hard, metallic floor. I kept hold of my tummy while slowly looking around. I was in a cage, wait! The same cage in G.U.N. I suddenly started to breathe heavily and my vision was once again a blur. Soon I heard voices, they sounded familiar but I was to tired to remember.

**~ Sonic's POV ~**

Trust Eggman to come with us! I followed Shadow through the ventilation system, while Eggman and Ryku search for the mater computer in the base, I wasn't really getting a great view either! Soon we saw two scientists from below us, Shadow decided to follow them while I listened to what they were saying.

"...She's a lot fatter since the incident." The black haired women said while holding a file. She was with a brown haired man and two other guards.

"Great! Now we will have to thinner her again, it's going to take weeks." Only the two scientists were talking, I think they were referring to Angel.

"It's okay." The woman took a champagne bottle from her deep pockets and smiled. "We will me her drink this, if not we will thrust it down her throat." She handed it to her companion, he examined the bottle.

"Champagne? It's just alcohol." The woman snatched it out of his hands.

"Not champagne! It's a virus that eats fat. We need her to drink the hole bottle and in an hour, she will be as skinny as a skeleton. Then we can carry on the project. Oh! That reminds me, did you insert the um gem..." She pointed at her stomach, while the man nodded. We needed to find Angel!


	8. The Answer

**Chapter 8: The Answer.**

Shadow and I soon came to a halt, I looked down to a cell with the guards outside the door. I guess the scientists must have gone in the cell. The guards looked familiar to me, it was on the tip of my tong. Shadow carefully climbed down, not making a sound, then I did the same. Soon Shadow's entire body started to glow red, I knew what he was doing and I quickly ran down turned a corner. Then a red blast emerged from where Shadow was which sent the guards flying into the cell. I quickly dashed into the cell, only to find the scientists knocked out, the champagne bottle half full. And to my amazement, I could see that the guards weren't human but robots! The same old robots when I was a kid, created by Eggman himself! What was G.U.N doing with Eggman's robots?

**~ Shadow's POV ~**

I looked around for Angel, not here. I then noticed Eggman's robots which would mean G.U.N is really up to something but what? My communicator beeped.

"What?" It was Eggman calling.

"Come to the control room, quick."

"But we haven't found Angel yet?" I didn't want to leave her in this hell.

"Now!" I sighed and started to walk with Sonic following behind me. I lowered my head in shame, failing to find Angel. I promised to look after Angel, it's like Maria and the ARK. G.U.N hurt Maria and killed her just to get to me and now they have Angel. What's so special about her? Sonic and I finally came to the control room, Ryku looked over at me and Sonic then lowered his head disappointed, I guess he was worried about Angel.

"**Self destruct in 5 minuets.**" The computer said.

"Who set the self destruct?" We all turned to the Doctor.

"It wasn't me. I haven't been able to access the computer." We quickly started to run through the corridors.

"If it wasn't us then who was able to access the computer?" Sonic made a good point, the only other person who doesn't work with G.U.N is Angel. I quickly stopped and headed back to the control room, hoping she was there. I passed a lot of guards and scientists, I skidded to a complete stop in the middle of a room, looking around.

"S..Shadow? Wha...what are you doing here?" I turned to see Angel in the door way clutching her side and breathing deeply. I smiled and held her in my arms as she fell limp.

**~ Sonic's POV ~**

I was the first one out of the base before Egghead and Ryku, but where did Shadow go? Eggman and Ryku headed back to the base, while I watched G.U.N blow to pieces. The only thing I had on my mind was Shadow and Angel. I sighed and walked back to the mansion.

**~ Shadow's POV ~**

I just about made it out the base holding Angel in my arms and now walking through the forest. Angel soon started coughing and squirming in my arms I put her down comforting her the best I could. She looked up to me weakly, then whimpered holding her side again.

"May I have a look?" She nodded between sobs and tears rolling down her cheeks. I slowly took of her jacket the lifted her top up. She was bleeding heavily all over her right side, she looked like she was about to pass out again. Angel was losing to much blood. I didn't want to take her back to the base so I headed to Sonic's home hoping Tails could help.


	9. Computer

**I had an request by werewolf lover99 but I don't know if these characters are the ones wanted but I hope that their ok. Please review, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Computer.**

**~ Sonic's POV ~**

I was outside the mansion, thinking how to explain what has happened to Angel and of course Shadow. Another thing that bother me is why G.U.N wants her in the first place? I took a deep breath and entered my home, everyone looked relaxed and calm, Amy was the first to notice me and ran up for a hug. This time I hugged her back, after a while I let go of Amy and Tails came up to me.

"I need to talk to you." I walked into the medical with Tails, only to my amazement, I saw Angel, blood staining her right side, lying on the bed and Shadow had his arms around her chest and shoulders, Angel was cuddling up to Shadow. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and she was whimpering madly. I came closer but I was cautious as Shadow looked like he would bite me, I think he was becoming over protective on Angel.

"We have a problem." Tails started. "Angel is in agony and losing to much blood, I can help get blood for her but her DNA doesn't exists. If we don't get her the blood she needs then there's a high chance that she will die!" I came up to her, (Shadow was watching every move I did) and felt her temperature. She was feverish, I came away and stood next to Tails looking at him. Angel let out a cry which got my attention, Shadow started to cradle her, the best he could without hurting her. I watched them both. Watching them was making me cry for Angel, it must horrible having to be taken away from everything you love.

"What are we gonna do?" Tails sighed.

"Maybe we can help." A voice said, I turned around only to see a male purple and gold panda, who looked about 22 and a male grey, blue, red, silver, gold and orange gorilla. They came up and the panda bear spoke first.

"My name is Dr Noah Raymond Thompson and this is my half-brother Dr Spencer Daniel Ricardo. We used to work with G.U.N and we know all about Angel. You see, Angel was like Shadow here, she was created by G.U.N. We thought it was a good idea at the time but we quit after what G.U.N was going to do with her." I didn't know if I could trust them or not but I wanted more information.

"Go on." I said serious. Noah turned to his half brother and nodded.

"They were going to make her into a computer." I was shocked. Spencer made his way over to Angel and slowly lifted her top, Angel closed her eyes tight and grabbed Shadow's arm. There were holes in a line going down her right side with blood around the wounds. You could just about see her rib bones in some of the holes which nearly made me sick. Shadow had his eye's closed trying not to look and Tails looked down to the floor." If Angel had stayed with G.U.N, then they would start to attach wires to her bones and nerves, then attached to the master computer." I nearly fainted. "We can help fix the blood you need and stitch her up for you?" I nodded.


	10. The Day Before Two

**Hey, sorry this chapter took so long. My dog has had 10 puppies! Sorry if it's a short chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Day Before Two**

**~ My POV ~**

I woke up feeling arms around my waist, I slowly looked up to find Shadow. He smiled at me and held me tighter, while I cuddled into his chest fur. I sighed and took in his scent.

"I was scared you wouldn't wake up. The others had given up on you, even Sonic." I soon noticed that I wasn't in the mansion.

"I guess your wondering where you are?" I looked up at him.

**~ Shadow's POV ~**

"I guess your wondering where you are?" She looked up at me with curious eyes, I smiled at this. "Well this is my home. I bought this place after I came to earth." I looked away remembering the incident when me and Sonic saved the earth. I looked back at Angel who cuddled into me tighter. I started to tell her my past.

**~ My POV ~**

I soon understand why Shadow was so tough and mean, I really felt sorry for him. Watching someone you loved die can change you that way and become painful. I still couldn't believe he was created just like me, G.U.N wanting us to be weapons. I just want to forget everything I knew about G.U.N and wanting them to never existed.

**~ Shadow's POV ~**

My attention was caught when I heard a small growl, I looked down to Angel. She hugged her stomach looked at me with guilt, it was a good job that I stocked the kitchen with food when I came with her. I knew she would be hungry once she woke up and she was under-weight, guess I'll have to fatten her up.

I made my way of the bed and faced her.

"Ready for something to eat?" She smiled at me and came of the bed, she struggled at first so I had to help her walk downstairs. I let her stretch out on the sofa and told her to choose a movie, she picked a manga film which I had no clue that it was there! While she was watching the movie I was in the kitchen making some chicken soup for her, I didn't know if she could handle solids. While I was making the soup I added some calcium pills, to make her a little strong and by the time the soup was ready, the pills would have melted and blended in the food.

**~ My POV ~**

I smelt something delicious coming from the kitchen which made my stomach growl even more. I noticed that I was really thin and I could feel my ribs, I hate being me although being with Shadow makes me forget myself and I see a bright side to everything there is to know. Oh no! I've fallen in love with Shadow the Hedgehog. What would Shadow say to this? What happens if I do tell him and he kicks me out?

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see Shadow with a bowl, I nodded and moved forward for Shadow to sit down. Once he sat and handed me the soup I cuddled up to him while he put his arm around me.

**~ Shadow's POV ~**

After sometime Angel was full and asleep on my lap, I couldn't help but stroke her quills. She reminded me so much of Maria, I guess it's love and I don't want anyone else to take her away from me! Tomorrow I will tell her how I feel about her and make the happiest girl who ever lived! I slowly carried her to her room, enjoying every bit as she slept with ease.


End file.
